Like I'm Ever Gonna Leave You
by GureshinnDaddyIchinose
Summary: When Rose and her friends decided to go camping together but trouble happened and got them lost in the middle of the forest then that's when Rose finds love {Andre/Andore X OC}
1. My OC (not a chapter)

this is not an actual chapter of the story it's just that you're getting to know my OC .

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS. I ONLY OWN MY OC .**

Rose Fudo : A very lovely and nice girl that everyone loves , she's famous for her kindness and her pure heart , and she's Yusei Fudo's younger sister

Appearance: She has long brown hair , wide blue eyes, and her skin is pale.

Clothes Design: She wears an oversized grey hoodie that is above her knees , black skinny jeans , and white shoes


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Luck

"Oh come on Rose you have to come with us to the camp cause I don't want to be the only girl there"Akiza said to Rose as they were walking back home after a long day in duel academy

"No thanks ,Aki.. I'd love to spend my three days vacation at home besides I hate mosquitoes and the camp is all filled of 'em " Rose said reasoning herself

"Come oooon please please please please you're my best friend after all and best friends stick together through everything ...please please ple-" Akiza's pleating was cut off by Rose

"Okay okay I'm coming but it's for ya only , Aki " Rose said with a slightly annoyed smile then Akiza side hugged her

"Thank you. you're the best"Akiza said and Rose smiled at her sheepishly

"Okay I'll see ya tomorrow I guess "Rose said with a smile

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Akiza said and smiled back at Rose then the two of them walked in their different paths

NEXT MORNING

"Rose wake up!" Rose's older brother Yusei said

"WHY DO YOU WAKE ME UP EARLY ON THE VACATION DAY" Rose yelled while her face was buried in her pillow

"Didn't you say that you're going camping with us "Yusei said

"So still why waking me up early " Rose said while sitting herself up

"Cause we need to prepare our bags tents and all the camping stuff and it's not early as it's 1 in the afternoon now " Yuesi said while throwing Rose's bagback at her

"That's still early" Rose said with a whine

"Just get up because we should be ready by 4 p.m." Yusei said and walked out of the room while Rose was sighing loudly and over dramatically

"Perfect a stupid camp won't make me have my beaty sleep" Rose mumbled then went to get ready

SKIP TIME

"I knew that it was a bad idea to go camping"Rose mumbled under her breathe as they were trying to make the car engine work again

the camp was supposed to be on the other side of the forest but their car's engine stopped working in the middle of the forest and now they were stuck in the middle of the forest and it was getting really dark

"We can't see any thing right now we should wait till the morning"Jack said while cleaning his hand with a towel and Yusei and Crow agreed with him

"Let's put up our tents and cash here till the morning" Crow said and everyone agreed with him as they were really tired actually Leo and Luna had fallen asleep while they were working on the engine

SKIP TIME

They put up their tents and went immediately to sleep afterwards

it was a really cold night , the wind was blowing so hard and the sky was cloudy, it looked like it was about to rain, then some water droplets started to fall from the sky ...and after sometime it started to rain really heavily

which was enough to wake Rose up as she was not used to sleep in a tent and she was a bit scared as she read lots of stories about crazy murderers who live in the forest to kill campers and that was the actual reason why she didn't want to go camping

She walked out of her tent and though about taking a walk under the rain

she walked and walked and walked until she realized that she got far away from her friends

she tried to find her way back to her friends but she got even lost in the dark scary forest


	3. Chapter 2:Vampires

'And again Rose Fudo got herself into trouble again' Rose thought while searching for the millionth time but didn't find her way back, the good thing was that the rain had stopped

she continued walking until she found two guys

it was strange that they were there in the dark forest , Rose went closer to them and said"Hey!"

They looked at Rose's direction and Rose was able to see their appearances

they were a bit scary, the first one had silver hair and red eyes, the other one had dark blue hair

Rose got more closer and explained to them how she got lost and if they knew they way back.

but rather than answering her they only smirked and that was when Rose saw their long fangs...they were VAMPIRES

Rose got scared and was about to run but they blocked her way

they got closer to her while she was just frozen from fear, praying for a miracle to happen and save her.

Suddenly a fast shadow of another vampire appeared and took both vampires down...

Rose passed out from the fear that paralyzed her and the last thing she saw was concerned red shiny eyes...then everything went black.

Rose 's body was about to hit the ground but the mysterious vampire caught her

he got her back to her friends and made sure she was alright then went back to where he came from

NEXT MORNING

Rose woke up only to find herself in her tent..."H-He saved me" Rose whispered to herself and an image of his Shiny Red eyes flashed in her head

She got out of her tent found that her friends had woken up

she walked over to them and said "Good morning"

they all looked at her and smiled at her

They were sitting on the ground and talking

Rose sat beside Yusei but she didn't talk with them...she was thinking about her mysterious savior

Yusei felt that something was bothering his sister

"Rose" Yusei called her name but she didn't seem to hear him beyond her thoughts

"Rose" he said and tapped on her shoulder, Rose flinched a bit but looked at him and smiled, it was obvious that she was faking it

"May I ask you what's going on with you?" Yusei asked

"it's nothing"Rose said

"Rose"Yusei said and the others didn't talk knowing that Yusei has his own way with his sister

Rose sighed and told them everything

"I don't want to stay here...I wanna go home"Luna said and hugged her brother Leo

"Yusei, we should get back, it's really dangerous around here"Akiza said and everyone agreed with her

Yusei, Jack and Crow went to fix the car while Rose, Akiza and the twins packed their bags and removed the tents

TWO HOURS LATER

The guys finally fixed the car and they were ready to leave

"Are y'all ready?" Crow asked and they all nodded then they all got in the car and drove out of the forest

SKIP TIME

'Finally back home' Rose thought as she laid on her bed and got ready to go sleep...But she couldn't help feeling that someone was watching her


	4. Chapter 3:Rude and Mysterious

Rose:The last chapter was scary as hell, I can't believe that you didn't that to me*crosses her arms*

Me:Shut up "so far the story is going according to my script"*in Jean's voice*

Jean:Hey that's my line

Breo:oh please don't start a fight just because she said your stupid line , Jean.

Jean:It's not stupid*having an argument with Breo*

Andre and Rose try to separate the angry two*

Me **:So as y'all know that team unicorn didn't have last names in yugioh 5ds so I made up their last names, enjoy the story!**

Rose: PLEASE REVIEW

The vacation days had went by smoothly without any trouble but Rose had a feeling that something bad was about to happen

Rose was sitting in her first class which was English

"Good Morning, class; Today we'll be welcoming three new students to our school"Mrs/Samantha said with a smiled and gave the new students the permission to talk

"Hello, Everyone; My name is Jean Johnson"

" I'm Breo Wilson"

"And I'm Andre Williams"

Rose didn't care about the other two, she only cared about that Andre guy.

She was staring at him , He was tall and muscular, he had spiked burgundy hair and shiny red eyes eyes

'H-his eyes...Could it be him?'Rose thought still staring at him

He looked at her and their eyes met, Rose immediately looked away

"Jean, you can sit here, Breo you can go there, and you Andre; you can sit beside Rose" Mrs/Samantha said and Rose's eyes widened but covered up with a fake smile

Andre sat beside Rose while she was trying to start a conversation with him

"um...hello I'm Rose Fudo"Rose whispered with a smile

he glanced at her but ignored her.

Rose felt a bit hurt about his reaction but continued the class anyway

SKIP CLASS

Rose was walking to her next class which was music class

Rose had her head down while walking but suddenly...BAM...Rose bumped into someone and fell down on the floor

'please don't be him please don't be-'Rose's thoughts were cut off by Andre's voice

"Watch where you're going"he said coldly and walked away

Rose got up and went to her class feeling more hurt

meanwhile with Andre

"I thought that you liked the girl so why being a complete jackass towards her"Jean said to Andre while they were walking to their music class

"I don't like her"Andre said coldly

"then Why did you save her from these two? "Breo asked

"I only saved her because she is my victim not theirs...beside I don't believe in love, Love is a fake concept...it's not real"Andre said and got in the class and sat beside Rose as that place had became his starting from today as there was no other place to sit at

"Today we're going to have a free period as I forgot my planning notebook at home"Mrs/Alice said with a shy smile

Andre sighed as he was thinking about what his friends said, they were right about the fact that he was cold towards her, he looked at her and she was drawing in her sketchbook

"I'm sorry about being rude with you this morning, Rose"he said and Rose's eyes lit up a bit

"um...it's okay. ...I guess"Rose said as her blue eyes meeting his red dead ones after sometime he looked away

SKIP THE REST OF THE SCHOOL DAY

Rose was walking back home after a long day , she stood in her place for a while to catch her breathe as she was feeling dizzy and she was about to fall to the ground but that fall never came as Andre caught her

he didn't bother asking what's wrong ,he just carried her bridal style and walked her back to her house, he was thankful that Jean and Breo weren't with him as they would talk about how he likes her and all but he doesn't.

when he reached her house ,he knocked the door with his leg

And Yusei opened the door.

"She passed out while she was walking "Andre said and handed Rose to Yusei

"Thank you for bringing her back"Yusei said thanking Andre

"you're welcome"Andre said and walked away

TWO HRS LATER

Rose woke up and found herself in her room

"finally you're awake"Yusei said smiling

"Who brought me here? "Rose asked blankly

"A red spiked haired guy"Yusei said and left Rose to rest

Rose laid back to her bed and tried to sleep but couldn't help feeling that someone was watching her

She laid there till she fell asleep. ... dreaming about _Andre_


	5. Chapter 4: Andre's Past

TWO WEEKS LATER

'Why can't I get her out of my head'Andre asked himself as he looked from the window

he had been watching Rose for nearly 7 months, he knew everything about her, he protected her but he still believed that he didn'nt love her

'Do I love her?...No love is fake concept after Zara had died ...no I'm not in love Rose, am I? . ..'Andre's thoughts were interrupted by Jean

"Still thinking about her...Andre, I know that I'll never feel how you're feeling but try to move on Zara "Jean said and stood beside Andre

Andre stared angrily at Jean and hissed coldly"A worthless girl won't ever be able to take Zara's place"

"Then why watching over Rose?, Why doing all of this if you don't love her?"Jean asked

Andre was silent for a minute then

walked away as he knew that he couldn't win this conversation

he went to the forest to clear his mind but he felt that he was being watched.

"Whoever you are come out pf your place?"Andre said and Rose came out

"um...I-I swear that I wasn't following you or watching you... I was walking around here to think"Rose said shyly

"Whatever"Andre said and was about to walk away

"wait...maybe we can walk together..I won't bother you"Rose wondered and Andre nodded

"I know that you're a vampire...I mean your eyes and fangs were so obvious"Rose said quietly

"Smart girl"he said with a grin

"And you were the one who saved me from these two"

"yes"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons"

"oh...by the way thank you for helping me that day when I passed out"

"You're welcome"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I had..."Andre said sadly, Rose glanced at him, his eyes were filled with hurt, sadness and sorrow

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

he stayed silent as they continued walking

"we were walking in this forest two years ago "he started as he had a flashback to Zara's death

FLASHBACK

 _they_ were walking in the dark, calm, peaceful forest holding each other's hands

After they had celebrated their six year anniversary at a fantasy restaurant and did everything together...it was the best day of their lives.

they were enjoying the last minutes of the day in the forest

"let's play a game "Zara said with a small laugh

"what kind of a game you wanna play?"Andre asked and kissed the top of her head

"hide and seek , I'll hide and you have to search for me...it's half hour till midnight so once the clock hits twelve, I'll come out of my hiding place"Zara said with a smile

"sounds fun, let's play"Andre said and she quick kiss then went to hide while Andre covered his eyes

she hid behind a very large rock and kept quiet but suddenly three guys appeared

their names were Rex,Max, and Sax

they knew Zara very well, she was their prisoner but Andre saved her and in the process he killed their fourth brother Arthur so they wanted to kill her to take revenge

She ran away to find Andre and escape

She saw him and ran over to him

"Andre, they're here, we have to go"Zara said and Andre pulled her his chest

"Zara, you have to run away from here"Andre said

"And what about you"Zara asked while staring at his red eyes

"I'll stay here and fight them then they won't hurt you again"He said and kissed her before telling her to run away as the appeared

Zara ran away and hid behind a tree that was far from Andre and the three but still able to see them

It was a three on one fight, there was no way that he was winning but he only fought for Zara

The fight wasn't going well, Andre was losing the fight

he got one more hit and fell to the ground

Rex got closer to Andre and held him from his collar , he was about to stab him by a wooden stake in his heart...killing him

Zara got ran over to them qnd yelled"REX PLEASE STOP I'M THE ONE THAT YOU WANT NOT HIM"

They turned over to her and attacked, she tried fighting them back but she couldn't fight them alone

She fell to the ground as Rex hit her then he got closer to her and stabbed her with the wooden stake then left with the other two

Andre ran over to Zara with tears in his eyes "No, no, no, Zara please don't leave me"

"oh come on Andre...y-you can survive without me ...besides you didn't get hurt. ...and that's all I want"Zara said smiling weakly at the love of her life

"Don't say this, _baby girl..._ I-it'll be a-alright"he said and hugged her tighter

"you know that...I-I don't have too much time...just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Don't stop loving...don't hang on our memories...move on , fall in love and be happy and know that I'll always love you, Andore"Zara said weakly and pulled Andre's head down and kissed him one final kiss before she disappeared and turned into dust in his hands

END OF FLASHBACK

Andre closed his eyes tightly with his tears falling

"I-it was my fault. ...I wasn't strong enough to protect her"

"it was not your fault"

"yes it was"

"No it wasn't, you were knocked out besides you weren't the one who killed her or sent people to kill her"

Rose got closer to Andre and hugged him tightly

"It'll be alright... ...trust me, Andore"Rose said comforting him

Andre tensed and pulled away from the hug

"I'm sorry she used to call me that"

"oh...sorry"Rose mumbled and they continued walking silently

"Do you know how to dance?"Andre asked outta nowhere

"a bit..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck , they started dancing in the middle of the forest

"What about you, Do you have a boyfriend"

"I had but he died in a car accident"Rose said looking down

then Andre lifted her chin gently and made her look at him then suddenly he kissed her lips

'I hate to admit but Jean was right, _I'm in love with Rose Fudo'_ Andre thought and pulled Rose closer to him

Me*Sighs* ...FINALLY DONE

Rose:FINALLY

Andre:Yea it's 2am you kept us awake with you all night long

Me*sniffles*...the saddest chapter I've ever written

Jean :What do you mean by "have ever written" it's your first story

Rose:Hey stop roasting my friend

Me*sticks her tongue out to Jean*

Breo: PLEASE REVIEW

ME: BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 5: Thanks for ruining my night

Andre returned back to the mansion that he lived at with Jean and Breo

he walked in and saw Jean and Breo discussing something

"I'm back"Andre said and got their attention

"The one that we wanted to see" Jean said

"What's going on?"Andre asked

"First of all calm down and don't get angry"Breo said and backed away a bit

"What is it?"

"Rex, Sax and Max are preparing for their ARMY to attack New Domino City"

When Andre heard their names he was about to explode from anger and hatred and his friends felt that

"Calm down pal"Breo said

"What do you mean by calm down we have to attack them right now!!"

"We don't have a strategy to beat them" Jean said clearing his point

"No need we have to attack them.. ..KILL THEM and protect the people " Andre said furiously

"And grab attention, Andre you have to be aware that they could strike in any moment ,and Anyone, we have to be prepared for them"Jean stated

"What is your plan, Jean? Andre said sighing

"First of all we have to leave Duel Academy to not grab a lot of attention, but I still don't have a plan to take them down but once we leave duel academy we'll have time to think of one"Jean said

"Thanks for ruining my night" Andre said and walked to his room

Me:Yea I know that it's a super short chapie-

Breo:Yea I didn't appear too much in it

Me: but I had to Upload it besides the story is not even about you

Breo:Whatever

Everyone:PLEASE REVIEW

Me:Also if you wanna request a story about a any character then PM me because this story is kinda about to end and I'm out of ideas for my next story, BYE BYE for now


	7. chapter 7 let's pretend this isn't late

"thanks for ruining my night " Andre sighed while walking to his room

Jean look at him walking away while lowering his head tiredly

"I'll go see what I can do for our upcoming plans" Jean told Breo as he went upstairs

"I think I'll just go to my room, too then"

Jean POV

Jean was starting at the forest that's in front of their mansion as he thought about how everything had been a mess for them

'Is it even worth trying anymore, being in a place and knowing that you're different from others, more powerful and definitely smarter

'even though I was a human before even though I wanted power but.. but when I got it why has this all brought me nothing but pain?'

Jean have always wanted to become a human again just how he used to..

he always wanted to regain emotions he lost

how to love and be loved?

how to have the desire to protect someone?

Jean's family had been really harsh on him there was nothing so called care or parental love in his life nor a lover

he was just alone all the time specially when all his family was all about was rather you become number one or you're not one of us

not just that but while he was a young boy his family had sent him out to fight a vampire and see his potential, he was young and helpless that he nearly died the only way to save him was for the a vampire to bite him so he can live

he was always scared of the judgment and how everyone saw him, he always wanted to look like the strongest person ever person that can't be easily shaken but he couldn't help but wonder

even though he was surrounded by people who love him..

why did he feel so helpless?

Breo POV

Breo on the other hand, he was laying down on his bed while staring at the ceiling

Breo, he was well raised he got all what he wanted every girl he looked at would fall for him

parental support he had it?, satisfaction of he sexual desires surely had it, being number one in everything he does yeah sure but..

Breo never allowed himself to fall in love

he was scared, he may have had parental support but he would always see how his parent's relationship fell apart each day

how he'd hear them yelling every night or how he'd see his mom crying or his dad drunk..

when he was 21 his mom couldn't take anymore of being with his dad so they got divorced

that day Breo went out for a night walk trying to clear his head and as he was walking in the dark alley he got attacked and turned to a vampire

after his parents got divorced he became the same as Andre at some point he had beliefs that love is a fake concept, he saw how unhappy his parents were even though they were supposed to be in

...love?

it wasn't supposed to hurt, or was it supposed to?

he never knew but he was never attempted to try falling in love..

Andre POV

meanwhile Andre was trying to control his anger from the news he heard from Jean. he stood by the window gazing at the dark clouds while it was raining ,he changed a lot, since Zara's death..

back then Andre had a really cheerful and strong smile,he was really supportive and sweet but after what happened everything changed

he loved her so much, so much that when she died he never wanted to live

so much that all the strength he built through all those years was destroyed like it was nothing

Andre's life haven't been the brightest nor the happiest at least after what happened.

In the beginning his father died while his mom was pregnant he never saw his dad but he always heard about him and how great he was

Andre was born with such an amazing and beautiful mother

she was always his escape from everything he always wanted to grow up and get stronger to protect her until..

One day a wealthy, handsome man asked his mom for marriage and his mom well..

...she was young, she was in a beautiful youthful shape with amazing grace

she wanted to fall in love again, she wanted to have someone to fill the gap in her and Andre's life as he didn't have a father figure to look up to..

Andre never liked the man, during him and Andre's mother engagement he never cared for the young boy or his safety

their marriage was the beginning of his pain.

As he found his mom drifting away from his reach, he wasn't allowed to be near her under the excuse of "he's a boy, he can't be overly attached to his mother like thsythat "

his mom's young age and weak personality were what made it hard to confront her husband

she would see her son being abused by his stepfather rather it was physical or mental yet she's too scared to say anything

his abuse started since he was 6 and still continued as he was growing up, he felt as if like his mom was dead, she never defended him, she never showed him any of those caring emotions she used to show

there was that time that vampires would attack houses and kill people who lived there but what was unexpected is that his step dad was a vampire himself

Andre was 13 during that time, he was a scared little boy who was desperately trying to protect his mother

" I don't care for the woman do whatever you want with her as long as you don't hurt the boy" his abuser said as he walked closer to him and tightly handcuffed the boy as he watched his mother die in front of his eyes..

Andre was soon turned to a vampire and lived with his so called stepfather till he met Breo and Jean then moved out with them

during his life with his two best friends he never showed his pain,he always acted cheerful and perfect so he gets to be looked at as a stronger figure than the others

until Zara was sent to live with them,he never attempted to fall for her but she..

she was always supporting him, showing him appreciation, doing her best to get stronger for him.

she wasn't even hiding the fact that she liked him, until he eventually fell for her and started recovering from the past it felt like home with her, he would always talk to her about everything, she was his escape from his pains.. with her he felt like he had a reason to live.

he always wanted to have a good new life with the person he loved the most, her..

''yet I wasn't strong enough to protect you that day.." he mumbled under his breath as he slightly punched the wall

"um hi.. my name is Rose Fudo, nice to meet you " her voice rang through his head as closed his eyes while taking a deep breath

'I need to forget about her, not for me but for her. if she kept being around she'll get hurt and if I told her she won't leave me alone, I guess it's just over '

ONE WEEK LATER

Rose POV

Rose was standing by her locker searching for her notebook and while she was searching a piece of paper cut her finger

she withdrew her hand quickly and looked at her finger that was slightly bleeding as she thought about what if Andre was around

' I wonder where's he?' she thought as she grabbed her notebook then closed her lockers door while sighing

no phone number, no addres.. pretty much nothing at all

it has been a week, a whole damned week, he haven't even explained why he kissed her that day but she kinda felt.. used to fulfill a certain desire of his you can say

she sat in her place and looked at the empty seat beside her which was Andre's seat

'but he looked desperate to have someone,look on his eyes says it all'

'he said he loved Zara and his heart belongs to her so what was the reason for that? he probably needs something so he did it but why me?? '

"ROSE FUDO" her thoughts were interpreted by her teacher's voice

'ughhh this is gonna be a long day's she thought

Andre POV

Jean was explaining to Andre and Breo their plan for how their attacks and defenses are gonna go

even though Andre was confident he won't mess up like the last time but he couldn't help but feel.. scared

he wasn't really scared of his enemies, he was more scared of the loss of fighting them, the people whom he cared for

he felt trapped, and too wrapped up in his past but he just couldn't move on

everytime he tries to ,he ends up being even more hurt

" I need a break from this, Jean give me the rest of the papers I'll read them later"he stood up from his seat took a pile of papers then walked out

Jean sensed Andre's tension about this, he knew exactly how he felt but who can blame Andre for feeling like this after everything

"what just happened? " Breo asked as he scratched the back of his neck

"I'll talk to him" Jean said as he walked out as well

"and here I am being left out again..ha niceee"Breo mumbled as he shook his head

Andre laid down as he thought about Jean's plan..at least tried to think about it other than random flashbacks that he didn't even know why he was having them

[flashback]

"Andre baby boy I've got something for you angel" his mom called out for him to come

it was his birthday as he was turning 3, the young boy ran to his mom with a wide smile and flushing red cheeks that we're full of happiness

his mom looked at him with the softest gaze as she hugged him tightly

"awww my angel is growing up so quickly, my adorable baby boy " she said as she kissed his cheek while his golden yellow eyes lit up even more

" this gift is really special since you're father has left it here only for you to have it" she said as she handed her son his father's old deck

when Andre held the cards in his hands he had a very warm feeling, then his eyes widened a bit when he saw their spirits

"MOM MOM MOM!! I CAN SEE THEM!! THE SPIRITS YOU TOLD ME ABOUT!! " his happiness with how special this made him feel was so heartwarming for his mom to see

she chuckled and patted her son's hair while he kept trying to read each cards' name as he jumped up and down from excitement

[end]

he stood up from his bed and walked over to his desk rubbing his eyes with a slight smile that soon faded buy the next one

[flashback]

he was looked up in a cold , dark room as he was laying down and helplessly bleeding remembering how his mom was killed in front of his eyes yet he couldn't do anything

he was feeling dizzy and numb as he saw a dark shadowy figure getting closer to him-

his thoughts were interpreted by his best friend's voice

"so you're going to act like that all the time" Andre opened his eyes as he heard Jean's voice

as they made eye contact

"like what? " Andre replied acting like he doesn't know what Jean is talking about and trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking

"you know what I'm saying, listen I understand how you feel but..you're only getting yourself hurt more each time by not telling us, I wanna help yo-"

"it's fine Jean you worry too mu-"

"can you stop lying?! you know I can tell whenever you lie! "

Andre stayed silent as he looked down breaking eye contact with Jean

"I know you're strong enough to pull through this, I believe in you cause I know how amazing you are, and if you ever need anyone I'm here for you"

Andre had a slight smile on his lips

"I figured you'd like to say a small goodbye to Rose, so I made sure everything is secured for you to go "

"I'm- thank you Jean" Andre said as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room

I'm really embarrassed of how inconsistent my uploading schedule is but I actually tried with this chapter I looked through the old chapters and uhhh yo gurl haven't mentioned anything about back stories so this chapter was more info about them.


End file.
